


Don’t Lie to Yourself

by Sounddrive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Genji continues on toward Hanamura, he decides to take short detour to visit an old friend, and remembers that this friend's intuition is usually spot on.</p><p>EDIT: Changed the woman's name from Hana to Keiko. When I wrote this at the time I didn't know all the names of the Overwatch cast. My apologies for any confusion. ^^;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Lie to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just about a week or so before the events of “Dragons”. DEFINITELY Pre-Relationship with Genji Shimada/Angela “Mercy” Ziegler.

Genji hadn’t seen Keiko in years, but he was both wanting company and he was bored. There was a restaurant in town where his lady friend frequented.

Toward the back of the restaurant, away from the kitchens and away from the main crowd outside, she sat in a booth behind a panel screen.

Keiko's preferred seat was right beside an open window. Beyond it was a picturesque view of the lake behind the building. Surrounding the lake were a number of willow trees. Their low hanging branches swayed in the gentle evening breeze, the ends of their branches just touching the surface of the water

She was just about to eat when a subtle breeze mussed her hair. She set down her chopsticks, a smile on her face.

“Genji!”

“Hello again,” Genji easily slipped through the open window. He dimmed the biolights of his body, hoping to not draw attention to himself.

He already had gotten in trouble with her father from the first time he met Hana years ago. Her father would have him beaten if he ever came within a 500 meter radius of his daughter. Even if the man was dead now, it was still an order the guards would follow if he was discovered. Luckily, Keiko had taken care of that problem, having dismissed them until after her meal was done.

Genji accepted the hug she gave. “It’s good to see you again,” he murmured.

“Haha, well it’s good to __see__  you too!”

Genji tried not to laugh. Oh, how she loved to poke fun at herself.

“I’ll never get used to hugging you now."

“Eh, just the hug is enough,” Genji playfully elbowed her. He had to make sure he wouldn’t crack one of her ribs with the action.

Her murky pupils were bright with mirth after he checked her. “Oh, er-” Hana vaguely gestured to where the food was.

Genji gently patted her shoulder. “It’s all right, Keiko,” he reassured. “Thank you for offering nevertheless.”

The blind woman quietly chuckled, scooting over a bit so that Genji had more room to sit comfortably. “So tell me, what have your adventures been like as of late?”

Genji expelled air, some of it coming out as steam from the hydraulics of his shoulders. “Where to begin?”

“Well, the best is always at the beginning.”

“Heh. All right.” Genji crossed his legs, interlacing his fingers. His visor dimmed a little more, and he began.

* * *

Keiko listened intently to Genji as she ate. The cyborg recounted how he wandered for several years, not having much of contact with anyone. When he went into how he met Zenyatta, there was exasperation mixed with an indebted sense of content.

“He sounds like an interesting Omnic,” she nodded, taking a sip of her tea.

“He …” Genji twirled a hand around, "has some _interesting_ quirks, but he helped me accept myself for what I am.”

“I can’t imagine the hell you went through when you were travelling …”

“It wasn’t … __hell__ ,” Genji reassured her. But still …

__The nights where he was turned away because of what he looked like._ _

_Being chased out of several villages in Europe because they thought he was an Omnic despite wearing the Overwatch sigil on his shoulder._

_The one month he spent in jail_ **because** _****he wore the sigil._

_The lonely nights …_

_Missing his brother …_

“It was a learning experience,” Genji finished, his voice soft.

“Mmm,” Keiko nodded, a hand of hers slowly drifting to his thigh. Genji didn’t react, other than to look at her. She seemed curious.

“How much of yourself is left, Genji?” Her question was innocent enough, but it bore quite the weight.

Genji exhaled. “Enough that I know my _soul_  is still intact, whether or not this body of mine is intact or not.” His friend chuckled, making Genji smile. Knowing she wouldn’t see him, he lifted his hands to his head, finding the buttons to detach the face mask.

“Oh!” Keiko gasped as Genji took her soft, aging hands into his metal ones, gently guiding it up to touch his scarred face.

“Goodness! _Hanzo-_ ”

“He had no choice,” Genji reminded her.

“ … Have you …?” His silence was answer enough. “Wait, what day is it?”

“A week before the anniversary of my greatly exaggerated ‘death’.”

She clucked her tongue. “I’m surprised you reached out to me, of all people …”

“Because I know you could keep a secret my friend,” Genji murmured, a small smile on his lips.

“Oh ho ho," Keiko shook head head, a smile on her face. “Come here.”

“Eh?”

“I want to kiss you.”

Genji never denied her, or any woman for that matter, a kiss when asked. “Er, it may be odd …”

“Come on~.” She waggled her eyebrows at him, soon giggling softly at her rather forward actions. “What’s this? You’re _shy_  now?”

“No!” And to prove his point, he leaned over, giving her a kiss. He hated how his lips worked however. His upper lip was among the last bits of actual flesh that remained of his former self. The rest of his lower jaw was attached to the metal mouth guard that was behind his mask.

After they pulled away, Genji tilted his head to the side, expecting a straightforward answer.

All that he got however was: “Hmm.”

Genji was taken aback. “Was the kiss that bad?” He was a little rusty he’d give himself that much, but-

“Oh no, not in the least,” she said, shaking her head.

_“Buuut?”_

“You’re in love with someone else. There was no spark in that kiss, my dear. At least, there was nothing like from _years_ ago.”

Genji’s eyes widened, his heart stopping for a beat.

“So, now this makes me curious. Who is it that has captured your heart, Genji?”

The younger Shimada brother quickly put his face mask back on, the hydraulics hissing. His face was red, but he wasn’t going to let Hana know _that_.

“Is it … the doctor you spoke so fondly of?” Keiko remembered how much Genji rambled about the intelligent doctor when Overwatch was still active.

_Damn a woman’s intuition._

“Have you gone back to visit her?”

“ … No …”

Keiko couldn't help but crack up. Genji let out a long sigh as he shook his head. The ribbon at the back of his head flicked against her arm, which made her laugh more.

“Are you done yet?” Genji inquired, raising an eyebrow at her,

“Yes yes,” she coughed, taking a drink of her water. She cleared her throat. “Ah, pardon me …”

Genji sighed. “No, but I plan on going to _after_ I go and see Hanzo …”

Keiko patted his arm in sympathy. “Don’t let me keep you.” There was a sense of urgency as she started to push him toward the window.

_“Nani-?”_

Genji realized that her guards were coming. In a trail of green light and the hiss of hydraulics, Genji vanished into the night.


End file.
